The instant invention is the subject matter of Disclosure Document No.: 343,846, filed in the PTO on Dec. 1993, and it is respectfully requested that this document be retained beyond the two-year period so that it may be relied upon as evidence of conception of the invention during the prosecution phase of this application, should the need arise.
The instant invention relates generally to sporting instruction equipment and more specifically it relates to a baseball and golf hitter's training device.
Numerous sporting instruction equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to make players proficient with specialized instruction and practice to enhance their game performance. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.